The present disclosure relates to a system, components and methodologies for enabling control of vehicle and in-vehicle infotainment system functionality via sensing a user's gaze direction and at least one user gesture. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to a system, components and methodologies that enable such control for a driver/passenger in a vehicle to form an in-vehicle control system.